


sleeping sickness.

by doohans



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, I actually saw a fic and some parts are based off of it, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Meddling Kirk, Miscommunication, all the writing is mine though, also Scotty likes Breaking Bad, bones is oblivious, eugh, idek, implied spark, kirk making Scotty nervous, rerk, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Bones are in a relationship and everything looks good, right? Wrong. Scotty is sure that he's just the replacement for Bones, that Bones is in love with Kirk. </p><p>And just so happens to break up with Bones. </p><p>Angst ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping sickness.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Doctor and an Engineer Walk Onto a Starship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082107) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> Yes, hi hello. I based it off of a few drabbles I saw on docmccoyandmrscott on tumblr—mainly drabbles number ten and thirty two. I really hope this no problem and if it is, terribly sorry, just message me.

Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night. It's not a common thing, as Montgomery Scott is a heavy sleep. McCoy curled up beside him, murmuring 'idiots' softly. It felt like a death trap to be blunt.

Montgomery Scott did not get jealous easily. The only reasons he could fathom as to why he could be jealous would be he gets replaced and they get to take care of his baby…–

And Jim Kirk.

McCoy and Kirk were a pair, from the get go–he understood that. They were best friends instantly and partners. Scott only envies what they have. That they have true friendship and most likely shared some sort of fucking late at night back at the academy, when Jim gets shot down by Lieutenant Uhura again or when Jocelyn would refuse to let Johanna go out to San Francisco or let Len return home. He can't help but imagine Jim panting and telling the love of his life 'come on Bones!' and he doesn't want to but it's the only thing coming to his mind and all he wants to do is just sleep but he can't because his mind won't shut down.

He envies their friendship. He envies how Leonard would instantly drop the Scotsman in a heartbeat if they were going to drink and steam Breaking Bad on the screen in Scotty's room if Jim even so just stubbed his toe.

He knows he's not the best boyfriend in the world. He knows it better than anyone because he has to deal with his demons every night and all he can do is emotionally shut down and drink himself silly. Yet here he was, sweat stained after sweet bliss with the love of his life–that was human; if they were counting machines, it would be different–and all he can do is just worry that one day, McCoy will say 'fuck it', drop him and go and make passionate love to Kirk.

The Scotsman doesn't get terrified easily but mark him this.

The next day, he burns himself horribly on the burn pipe. He also manages to just burn every piece of hair on his arm and singe the skin.

The good Doctor gives him crap, but keeps glancing over at the Captain who is just flirting with Dr. Marcus, Yeoman Rand and Nurse Chapel. He keeps muttering the word idiot under his breath and Scotty's world is spinning. He wants to just end it, state that it won't work out and his throat keeps closing while Len's eyes are growing warmer and warmer and warmer–

Then he blurts it out.

"You _love_ him more than me."

Leonard freezes, grip tightening on the freezing lotion and his eyebrow shoots straight up. "Excuse me?" he asks, voice broken and surprised.

"You love him more than you love me," the Scotsman repeats quietly, glancing down and trying to avoid those pale blue eyes. "Your procedure's flawed. If you love him so much, then why are you even wasting your time with me? I'm not a replacement, refuse to be."

" _Monty_ ," it's whispered and sorrow is filling his bloodstream and he just nods. It's not the name himself, it's just the way the kind doctor says it: trying to hold onto something he can't.

"It's over. Sorry Doc."

He storms out of the medical bay and right back down to Engineering. He's broken but he will not show it. He's the alpha male in front of all these cadets (who were assigned to the Enterprise after the Nero and Khan crisis) and he's got to teach them. Not to screw around in the warp core, not to let the turbines growl like they often do and just pointers.

Keenser is the first to notice Scotty's actions. Kirk for McCoy.

McCoy shuts down, shouting more at the patients and all he wants to do is just sleep and sleep and sleep until all the sadness is gone and drink until he can't feel his legs collapse under him. He's never gotten that drunk, not since Jocelyn slammed him with the divorce. He doesn't understand why Monty, the love of his life just slammed him with their sudden break-up.

If you had to ask him, yes - he loved Kirk... he loved him the way any brother would love another. That's all he saw Jim as. The brother that never was and the younger brother who got showered with the praise from Starfleet. Jim had the special place in his heart like a newborn child did.

And this newborn was a stubborn asshole almost all the time. They were in a bromance, not even that. Spock was jealous, yes but hell it didn't even take Len long to notice that they were doing some Vulcan make out shit, Jim and him. Once Jim became Captain, it was almost like he was pushed aside for Spock despite the fact that Spock abandoned him on Delta Vega.

It still didn't accompany his misery though. It carried on for a few days, similar reports being filled in about how Doctor McCoy and Mister Scott were more pissed and in a way, sadder, than what they normally supposed to be. The nurses just tried to avoid all conversation outside of his shift and Scotty really only had Keenser who rarely talked.

The clock was ticking and with each passing moment, every second, they felt sadder and sadder and sadder.

In fact, it started to affect the rest of the Alpha crew. Jim noticed how miserable Len was and tried to remind him that Scotty was in love with him and all he had to do was just apologize, let him in and he'd be okay. He just didn't want to give his heart to the wrong person, because he didn't need another Jocelyn incident.

Jim would often run down to engineering, only to hear ensigns whispering. It couldn't be quieter than the med-bay, mostly due to the engines and warp core humming. Scotty was just as miserable as his best friend.

~

So the Captain sat in his chair, on their way to their next voyage and the idea of Scotty and Bones breaking up was just putting him off. In fact, he felt guilty. After the break-up, that night Bones came to his quarters at one in the morning and just couldn't stop crying. Jim put it off at first until he mentioned that Scotty thought that Bones was in love with Jim.

Granted, they did flirt a lot and it could be the main factor but he could see where Scotty was coming from.

Kirk brought his PADD up to his face, contacting Keenser and asking if Scotty was okay. It was weird to message Keenser–how could he even type?–and it was just weird. Yet again, he was dating Spock and that's all he had to say.

Scotty's been running on a sandwich per day, and less than two hours of sleep daily, according to Keenser.

He messages him back to tell Scotty to go to his quarters only to get an actual message from the Scotsman.

`[ PADD message; from **Scotty** ] I'm perfectly fine, Captain. I don't need to sleep. Coffee and sandwiches will supply me any bit of energy.`

`[ PADD message; to **Scotty** ] No it won't. Alright, your shift is over at sixteen hundred, three more hours. Meet me at my quarters, we need to talk.`

A few moments passed only to get a message back:

`[ PADD message; from **Scotty** ] Fine`.

Little did the Scotsman know, but the Captain also sent Bones the same message to get the same message.

Sixteen hundred came and he excused himself from the bridge. Doctor Marcus passed by, she looked good. Probably went on the bridge to ask Sulu about a future date.

They were cute.

Scotty was there first, and he welcomed him. He looked like he was the walking dead and god, he needed them to just settle their differences.

They were talking about the status of the Enterprise and when they would next arrive only to have a disgruntled Bones enter.

~

Scotty froze, swallowing hard and almost turning out before Jim grabbed his shoulder. "Scotty, sit down."

"Jim, what the hell—'m going back to the medical bay."

"Like hell you are. Sort it out, because I can't have my Chief Engineer and Medical Officers fighting over something so stupid." Then the Captain walked out.

Scotty went to get up, to try and leve but the door locked.

"For fuck sakes, Jim. He locked us in." Montgomery was starting to freak out, mostly because he really couldn't face Len, not with the lack of sleep and definitely not after their encounter. "That bastard."

He felt defeated, sliding down to the ground and groaning.

It was quiet for a few beats only to have the same groan and steady eyes on him.

"–what the hell did you mean when you said that I loved him more than you?"

"..."

"Monty, look at me and give me a damn answer."

"Fine. You know I get the idea that you're completely in love with your best friend but come on, if you're only going to flirt back with him and make me watch your eyes go soft for him–"

"For fuck sakes, he may be my best friend but he's also a pain in the ass. I love him, yeah that much is obvious, but I don't love him like that!" McCoy became cross and his arms went up in frustration.

"What do you mean by that?" Scotty stood, entering the doctor's personal space.

"Idiot, I swear to god. You are the biggest idiot and moron."

"...I don't understand."

"Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott junior, if I have to say this again–I will hypo your sorry ass. You and I met as kids, when my dad took me on his trip to Aberdeen. You were my friend first and hell, if you think you're a replacement–"

"But I am!"

"Like hell you are! You maybe replaced the original Chief Engineer on-board, but you're not a replacement. Are you seriously jealous of Jim and I's friendship? Yes or No, Montgomery."

"Yes I am! Because face it–you'd just drop me like that if Jim needed you to. And let's be real here, I am just another replacement for Jim. You do love him."

"Don't get upset, let's get back on the same page."

"There it is! The door you love to slam in my face! Just tell me already that you care more about him more. I wasn't asking for much Len, I really wasn't. All I wanted was some part of your heart, even if it was just a sliver."

"You idiot, you're the only man I truly love but if you would just shut up and let me explain!"

The Scotsman fell silent and stunned, only to have Bones grab his hand and lead him to the sofa, only to sit down in front of him on one knee.

"Montgomery Scott, I suck at tellin' people how I feel. That's the reason why Jocelyn left me and I swear if this is the reason why we broke up, I will kick your ass. I love you, I really love you. You know how I view Jim? He's my best friend but just that. We fixed each other when we were both fragile and broken as shit but there is nothing, nor has there ever been, between me and Jim. Nor do I plan it."

"...–why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I'm shit at sharing how I feel, you idiot. You're the only one who I've had my eye set on. You have never been a replacement nor do I ever plan on replacing you. You're too important to me and this ship and damn it Monty, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier."

He caught the Scotsman's hands and just held them, the small glimpse of 'god Monty say something, give me one more chance' in his eyes.

Leonard's hands were always warm and his eyes were matching and all the Scotsman could do was just lean on his shoulder, nose dug into his neck. He needed this, he needed Len and the other needed him just as much.

"–Monty, say something. Please." The CMO's voice was soft and was just barely a whisper. This voice was only reserved for him and only when they woke up from the nightmares. He needed the Scotsman so much and Scotty could sense that.

Giving a small sigh, the Scotsman leaned back, only to press his forehead against Len's.

"I love you. I love you Leonard McCoy and I'm sorry but I just got scared," His voice was small and that's exactly how he felt right now; small and sorry that he fucked everything up. "You and Jim, I just–"

"No, no, no. I get it. I get it." Leonard's hands held the shakier hands and just tried to get them to still some. "Monty, didn't know."

"No, it's fine. Should've spoke up before I took desperate measures."

"You're such an idiot."

"Your idiot."

 ~

Jim stood outside, ear pressed against the walls, not hearing any bickering. "There we go, crisis averted." He unlocked the door finally, only to be greeted by Spock-o.

"Captain?"

"Mr. Spock -" He was going to say: 'hey don't go in there' but Spock should see this. "Go on in."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, well, well well. It's been a while since I last wrote fanfic that was like this so.
> 
> Um, yeah.
> 
> Do whatever the hell you want.


End file.
